Numerous anaesthetic and respirator breathing apparatus devices have been suggested before and attention is particularly directed to Canadian Patent 1,007,540 issued Mar. 29, 1977 to James A. Bain and which forms the basis for virtually all such devices which are currently available on the market in North America. This device relies upon a pair of coaxially aligned tubes which are subject to kinking, internal disconnects, and relatively complicated hook-up devices. In contrast thereto the present invention provides an anaesthesia and respiratory system and a device which eliminates the use of separate tubes for the inlet and return circuits thus avoiding the hazard of an inner fresh gas tube which may separate during a surgical procedure. The physician no longer has to worry about fresh (feed) gas tube disconnects, and a simpler, more efficient and convenient method and apparatus for directing gas flows to and away from the patient, is provided.
The present device has certain other advantages such as ease of sterilization, light weight and length which is especially suited for surgical and critical care application. The present device also allows maximum humidity to the patient without the need of a water lock that may occlude the fresh gas flow, which is an important safety consideration.
The device of the present invention is also suited as a breathing circuit device on both paediatric and adult respirators, and minimizes circuit disconnections due to the design of the connectors. Further, the device can be easily pressure tested using a gas flow and a pressure gauge.